Accipere
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cuando Luna llega a casa con una persona que el señor Lovegood no esperaba... Bueno, surge un dilema en Xenophilius Lovegood. Este fic participa en el reto "Amigo Invisible 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Estrella Black! Esperó te guste.


**Hola, no soy nueva en el fandom, pero quiza si un poco desconocida.**

 **En fin, este es mi regalo para Estrella Black, dedicado totalmente a ella.  
**

 **El fic participa en el reto "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potterverse (?) pertenece a J. K. Rowling y demás. Yo los uso sin fin de lucrar y solo para un regalo :3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna en realidad, salvo un señor Lovegood con conflictos internos (?)**

 **Bueno, Estrella Black, no sé si cumplí tus espectativas, sinceramente espero que si, y te alla gustado, a mi tambien me gusto. Fue un poco dificil porque nadie sabe mucho sobre Rolf, pero igual espero te guste el Rolf que me quedo.**

 **Lamentablemente este fic no pudo ser beteado, pero esperó no haya muchas faltas de ortografía. Estoy segura de que no es nada tan desastroso.**

 **En fin, esperó te guste Estrella :)**

 **El fic fue un poco diferente de los primeros que imagine, y el titulo fue aun mas dificil pero estoy satisfecha en como quedo el resultado final. Hecho con todo mi amor. Espero realmente te guste porque mi musa solo vino a trabajar el 25 (trabajamos mejor bajo presion).**

 **En fin, a todos los demas…**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

One Shot

El señor Lovegoog tomaba el té con la señora Weasley mientras comentaban sobre sus hijos.

El tiempo habia pasado rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya parecian un par de ancianos habando de sus hijos. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica donde el lado de la Luz ganó al lado de la Oscuridad y las vidas de todos los implicados volvían poco a poco a la normalidad.

La hija del señor Lovegood había ido al extranjero para hacer realidad su sueño de ser una magizoologista, y aún continuaba con sus investigaciones. Sin duda su Luna provaria de las existencias de algunas de las criaturas magicas de las que los demás magos aún dudaban su existencia.

A decir verdad, se sentia un poco solo, su Luna era todo cuanto tenía, pero si se trataba de la felicidad de ella habia poco que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La señora Weasley tambien se encontraba sola en casa, todos sus hijos ya habian salido del nido, recientemente Ginny habia entrado a un equipo de quidditch del que, sinceramente, no recordaba el nombre, y habia avandonado La Madriguera para poder vivir en las instalaciones privadas del equipo y entrenar duro. Por otro lado, el señor Weasley aún permanecia largo rato en su trabajo en el Ministerio, por esa razón Molly Weasley se sentía sola en su gran casa sin más ruido que el de ella manteniendola limpia y el ruido del Ghoul del atico.

Siendo ambos muy buenos amigos pasaban las tardes juntos hablando de los buenos tiempos, del pasado, y por supuesto, de los trabajos de sus hijos y como seguian su vida luego de la guerra.

Pronto escucharon el toquido de la puerta.

— Oh —exclamo con breve sorpresa el señor de la casa.

— ¿Sabes quién es Xeno? —preguntó jovial la señora Weasley.

— Oh, lo lamento mucho Molly, olvide mencionarlo, y eso que ayer estaba muy entusiasmado, creo que han debido ser los Torposoplos que han merodeado la casa últimamente —comento tranquilamente aunque de forma feliz.

La señora Weasley le sonrió y dejo el insípido té que apenas había bebido a un lado, Xeno no tenían ningún gusto para la cocina.

El señor Lovegood se puso de pie rápidamente y le pidió a la señora Weasley que le siguiera mientras le contaba que había recibido una carta de Luna hace unos días, ella tenía un tiempo libre y venía a visitarlo para darle una sorpresa.

— Seguro que es un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado. Ya decía yo que podría encontrar algunos en otros lugares que no sean Suecia, probablemente también tienen algún tipo de emigración —comentaba felizmente mientras andaba con la bruja a sus espaldas.

La señora Weasley evito suspirar con exasperación, pero no podía evitarse, Luna había estado fuera tanto tiempo y finalmente venía a visitar a su padre. Ojala sus hijos dejaran de estar tan ocupados para hacer lo mismo.

— Luna bienvenida —recibió a su hija con un gran abrazo mientras la empujaba hacia adentro, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta su hija lo detuvo.

— Espera papá, no vas a dejar entrar a Rolf si le cierras la puerta —contesto con su risueña voz de siempre.

La señora Weasley se fijó detrás de la chica rubia que también había cambiado bastante, era levemente más alta que cuando cursaba el último año en Hogwarts, pero había madurado, su rostro poco a poco dejaba todo rastro de niñez para dar paso a una mujer guapa, sin embargo aún brillaba la inocencia en sus suaves ojos azulados, pero eso no era todo, tras de ella había un hombre que sonreía un poco nervioso.

— Oh cielos, Xeno, ¿dónde está tu hospitalidad?, deja pasar al muchacho.

Este se quedó petrificado, con Luna aun en sus brazos, ella solo sonrió al otro muchacho invitándolo a pasar.

La señora Weasley aprovecho a echarle un vistazo al nuevo invitado inesperado. El joven era alto, quizá no tanto como Ron, pero era más alto que Xenophilius y ella misma. Tenía el cabello levemente largo de color castaño tan claro que podría ser incluso algún tipo de rubio, unos bellos ojos azules con ese toque soñador que la misma Luna tenia, vestía una capa sencilla con un escudo en el pecho derecho de la _Escuela Mágica Scamander de Biología y Zoología Mágica de Europa y Asia del Este,_ el cuál consistía en un pentágono dividido en cinco partes con un unicornio, un dragón, un fénix, un kappa y una salamandra. Esa era la escuela Mágica a la que fue Luna una vez terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts. Tenía cuerpo fuerte y lucía un par de años mayor que Luna, era bastante bien parecido pero tenía un brillo inocentón en sus ojos que brillaban cada vez que miraban a Luna.

" _Oh_ " pensó Molly, ese brillo lo había visto toda su vida en sus hijos menores y los amigos de estos. Un brillo llamado amor. Oculto la risita que tramaba salir, eso no le gustaría a Xenophilius.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo cariño? —pregunto el señor Lovegood, con un tic amenazando aparecer en su rostro.

Luna parecía no darse cuenta. Se zafo del agarre de su padre y se posó junto al chico, lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió.

— Papá quería que fuera una sorpresa, y al fin lo es. Papá, él es mi novio, Rolf Scamander.

.

La señora Weasley pensó que era una fortuna haber declinado la invitación de Andrómeda a tomar el té de la tarde junto al pequeño Teddy. El rostro crispado de Xenophilius no tenía precio.

Estaban sentados en la redonda cocina de la familia Lovegood, tomando un poco de la sopa de cebolla que ella, Molly, había hecho para comer.

Luna y Rolf estaban sentados muy juntos, la primera sonreía como siempre con ese aire soñador que siempre la envolvía, el muchacho a su lado se veía un poco nervioso, y Xeno parecía dividirse entre maldecir al chico o sonreírle contento a Luna.

— Y dime… Rolf —Molly le envió una de sus típicas miradas de advertencia a Xeno, el cual paso saliva ruidosamente y bebió un poco más de té interrumpiéndose a media oración, la manera en la que pronunció "Rolf" sonaba a grosería. Afortunadamente Luna pareció no darse cuenta.

— ¿S-si señor? —pero Rolf sí que se dio cuenta porque pareció tensarse, con la cuchara a medio camino del plato a su boca.

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones…? ¡Aush! —Molly, actuando por instinto, había pateado a Xeno por debajo de la mesa. Ese hombre se parecía mucho a Ron, no podían evitar ser hostiles con los demás y muy groseros.

— Lo que Xeno decía cariño —tomo rápidamente la palabra, no quería que Xeno arruinara más las cosas y enojara a Luna— es que, por tu apellido, ¿estarás relacionado con Newton Scamander?

Los ojos de Luna brillaron repentinamente. Su novio sonrió tímidamente.

— Si señora Weasley.

— Oh querido, puedes llamarme Molly sin problemas, ya sabes, solo soy la vecina pero quiero a Luna como si fuera una más de mis hijas.

Padre e hija le sonrieron con gran cariño a la rechoncha mujer. Cuando Luna era niña pasaba muchas noches en casa de los Weasley jugando con Ginny, quien siempre se llevó bien con la rubia, por muy excéntrica que pudo ser.

— Si… Molly, —dudo por un momento, pero sonrió de nuevo— Newton Scamander era mi abuelo, de hecho, cuando era niño siempre estuvo platicándome sobre sus trabajos de investigación, y sin darme cuenta me interese por la biología y zoología mágica.

— Ya veo —sonrió dulcemente al chico, para calmarlo un poco, Xeno por otro lado tenía la mandíbula apretada.

— Mi padre admira mucho el trabajo de tu abuelo, Rolf —comento tranquilamente Luna, con sus grandes ojos mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió tímidamente al señor Lovegood, el cual no le devolvió la sonrisa, así que este se concentró en seguir con su sopa.

— Si —siguió Luna sin parecer darse cuenta de la atmosfera— mi padre fue de los primero alumnos de nuestra escuela, ¿sabías?, siempre me dijo que quería realizar investigaciones tan increíbles como las de tu abuelo.

— Bueno, Newton es un gran mago y todo un naturalista, gracias a él se han podido enumerar una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas —el señor Lovegood habló a regañadientes a favor del abuelo del chico.

— Bueno, eso nadie lo discute, dime Rolf, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Luna? —pregunto la mujer impasible, tomando la última cucharada de sopa.

Xeno presto toda su atención al relato, pero apretó los dientes cuando ambos sonrieron con claro amor.

— Bueno, Luna va unos grados más abajo que yo, pero para un proyecto que les ponen a los de segundo año (el cuál es ayudar a algún alumno de curso superior con su investigación) ella y sus amigos decidieron ayudarme con mi investigación y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más unidos —mientras hablaba su rostro se teñía levemente de color rojo mientras la sonrisa de Luna se ampliaba aún más.

Xenophilius mordió su labio inferior. Le gustaba ver a su querida hija así de feliz, pero aún era muy pronto como para que ella tuviera una pareja.

— Oh, restas muchas cosas a la historia Rolf —comento alegremente la joven bruja— nos conocimos antes que eso, ¿recuerdas? El año pasado estaba diciéndoles a todos que debían tener cuidado porque un enjambre de Blibblering Humdinger andaba suelto en la escuela, sin embargo ninguno de los demás alumnos escucho la advertencia (creo que por eso se enfermaron para finales de mayo, ¿no crees Rolf?), pero solo Rolf escucho mis advertencias.

— Ah, es verdad.

— ¿Crees en esas criaturas? —pregunto Molly sin poder contenerse, no había mucha gente que estuviese dispuesta a escuchar (ni mucho menos creer) en las disparatadas criaturas de las que tanto hablaban la familia Lovegood.

— Bueno, mi abuelo siempre solía decir que habían cientos de criaturas en todo el mundo, tantas de las que nosotros los magos no estamos enterados. Por ejemplo, muchos magos desconocían la existencia de los Thestrals porque solo los ve la gente que vieron alguna vez la muerte, sin embargo, cuando el libro de mi abuelo salió muchas personas empezaron a creer en ellos y, desafortunadamente, la gente empezó a pensar que son de mal augurio por su condición —los ojos del muchacho brillaban al hablar del tema.

— Tienes toda la razón —dijo Xenophilius, con sus ojos igual de brillantes— los magos tienden a rechazar las cosas cuando no ven los hechos por sí mismo, en eso se parecen mucho a los muggles, a menos que les des pruebas no creen. De hecho, el otro día le comentaba a Jack (uno de mis asistentes) que los _Mimblethinkles_ (*) podrían ser uno de los males que aquejan a algunos de los dragones, y él siempre parece reacio a escucharme porque jamás ha oído de ellos.

— ¿Mimblethinkles?

— Son unos bichos parecidos a los Chizpurfle, pero estos tienen unos largos colmillos que pueden perforar las partes más sensibles de los dragones y chupar su sangre.

— Eso no es verdad Xeno —dijo Molly, pensando que el tema se iba por otro lado.

— La otra vez que vino tu hijo, Charlie, estuvimos hablando y él me comentó sobre algunos bichos que encuentra entre las axilas y los…

— Sí, bueno, podría ser cualquier cosa —resto importancia la señora Weasley.

— Sí, pero eran bichos, ¿Qué bichos pueden vivir tan tranquilamente en dragones?, solo unos tan fuertes como los Mimblethinkles

Luna y Rolf solamente intercambiaron sonrisas mientras los dos adultos seguían su discusión.

.

Ya era de noche y Xenophilius no podía conciliar el sueño. Su hija dormía en apacible en su habitación (o eso esperaba) mientras que el invitado inesperado había ido a La Madriguera.

Luego de la cena, Xenophilius ya despedía a la señora Weasley que debía ir a su propia casa hacer la cena para ella y su marido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su pequeña casa solo tenía las habitaciones necesarias para dos personas, no tres.

Así que pidió a Molly se llevase al tal Rolf, no soportaría que ese delincuente compartiese cama con su pequeña Luna y mucho menos lo soportaría durmiendo con él, y o no, Merlín sabía que él, Xeno, no se iría a dormir al sofá de la sala solo para que el idiota que trajo su Luna durmiera en una cama. Pero, ah, entonces Luna se enojaría con él, Xeno, por mandar a su… a su… a ese tipo al sillón. Así que la única solución fue pedirle a Molly que dejase al rufián dormir en una de las muchas habitaciones que mantiene desocupadas.

La razón por la que Xenophilius no podía dormir era porque se daba cuenta que su pequeña y dulce Luna estaba creciendo, no podía pensar en ella desposada con alguien más y de repente ya tiene novio. Seguro ese tipo la había confundido o algo, porque él claramente era un… ¿a quién engañaba? El tipo era bueno, muy bueno.

Luego de la discusión que tuvo con Molly siguieron hablando de como el chico creía en aquello de lo que no se había demostrado que no existía y creía que quizá las criaturas de las que tanto le hablo Luna solo podían ser vistas bajo alguna condición, como los Thestral. De hecho, el sueño de ese muchacho era hacer una antología aun mayor a la que su abuelo hizo, recopilando aún más criaturas mágicas de todos los continentes y dando la mayor información posible. Solo por ese sueño había estado estudiando duramente en la Escuela Scamander, dónde algunas personas se metían con él por tener enchufes en la escuela.

El chico quería demostrar que era digno nieto de Newton. Y, por Merlín, él le daba el beneficio de la duda sobre las muchas criaturas que los demás le decían que no existían, aunque claro, él, Xeno, las había visto alguna vez.

Pero no, ese chico no era bueno para su Luna, después de todo él había ido a estudiar a Durmstrang (**), el colegio de mente más cerrada de toda Europa. Obviamente no era bueno. Y pensándolo bien, aún se acuerda de un jovencito en la boda del hijo mayor de Molly que le agredió, tan ignorante como solo un joven puede ser, al verlo usar el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Todos sin duda eran de mente cerrada, y no podía concebir que ese sujeto estuviese con Luna sin probarlo primero.

.

Así que al día siguiente…

La señora Weasley invito a Luna y a él mismo para ir a cenar a su casa, Harry y Ron tenían un par de días libres de sus estudios como auror e iban a ir a cenar a La Madriguera. Así que aprovechando que Luna también estaba allí, irían para que ella viese a sus viejos amigos.

Así que yacían padre e hija frente a la puerta de la extraña construcción que era la casa de sus amigos Weasley y tocaron la puerta.

— Es una pena que los Gnomos no nos salieran a recibir —le comento Luna, Xenophilius puso un de sus manos en los delgados hombros de su hija.

— Tienes razón mi cielo, pero ya vez, los Gernumblies deben estar en sus madrigueras, como ya recibiste alguno de sus talentos no habrán considerado necesario recibirnos.

—… O quizá sea porque el jardín fue desgnomizado esta tarde.

— Hola Ron, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

— Lo mismo digo Luna.

Quien les había abierto la puerta era el hijo varón menor de la familia Weasley, estaba, aunque pareciera imposible, más alto que la vez anterior, su cabello recientemente cortado por el pelo que aun residía en su cara y hombros, las pecas parecían haberse acentuado más, pero parecía mucho más fuerte que antaño. Su rostro ya había abandonado todo rastro de niñez y tenían frente a sí a todo un mago adulto. Sin embargo la sonrisa juguetona del pelirrojo seguía siendo la misma.

— Hubiesen dejado que los Gnomos nos recibieran —comento felizmente el señor Lovegood al darle la mano a Ron. Luego de los eventos de hacía ya años el pelirrojo mago parecía no haberle perdonado del todo, lo que hacía que Xenophilius se tensase en torno a joven.

— Si bueno, al parecer tenemos un invitado y ya le mordió un Gnomo, mamá casi pierde la cabeza —mientras hablaba conducía a padre e hija hacia el comedor, el cual se había ampliado notablemente, quizá se debía a que ya no habían un montón de objetos amontonados los unos con los otros los que le daban un aspecto de ser más espacioso.

— Hola Harry —saludo alegremente su hija al pelinegro.

Este se acercó sonriente y la abrazo. Estaba también más alto, con el cabello tan indomable como de costumbre, Harry casi no había cambiado, pero sí que maduro, su cuerpo ya no era menudo, sino que ya era un poco más corpulento, con los músculos propiamente desarrollados gracias al entrenamiento de Auror. Sus ojos sin embargo aún tenían ese brillo especial que hacía que la gente confiara en él.

— Hola Luna, me alegra verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

En el comedor estaba la señora Weasley terminando de servir los platos con comida humeante con un sencillo movimiento de su varita.

— Xeno, Luna, siéntense por favor, Arthur ya no tarda en llegar.

Y así lo hicieron. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos mientras hablaban un poco sobre cuanto habían extrañado la comida de Molly, y Luna y Rolf se sentaron frente a los chicos. Xenophilius tomo lugar al otro lado de Luna. Cuando finalmente el señor Weasley arribo, estaba cansado y murmurando de lo hambriento que estaba. Tomo su asiento en el lugar donde iba el jefe de familia, y luego de terminar de servir la comida Molly se sentó al lado derecho de su marido, junto a Ron.

La plática comenzó con Harry, Ron y Luna, intercambiando algunas palabras sobre los viejos tiempos, después incluyeron al otro invitado. Al parecer los dos mejores amigos ya se habían presentado con Rolf y hablaban sobre sus estudios. Los señores Weasley hablaban sobre el largo día de trabajo que tuvo y que estaba molido. Xenophilius decidió mantenerse en silenció.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron Luna?

— Sí, el chico parece un poco más cuer... ¡ay! No me pegues Harry.

— Ibas a ser grosero.

— Claro que no, pero Rolf no se parece mucho a Luna —pero un par de ojos (su madre y su amigo) lo hicieron callar y decidió seguir con su comida.

— Oh Harry, justamente ayer Molly nos hizo la misma pregunta —comento la bruja con su característica calma y toque soñador, pero había algo más en su voz que no agradaba de todo al señor Lovegood.

Harry solo le sonrió divertido a su amiga.

Luna volvió a contar, junto a Rolf, él como se conocieron cuando Luna advertía de la plaga al alumnado. Sin embargo hablaron de cosas que el señor Lovegood no conocía (***).

Finalmente los cuatro jóvenes magos hablaron un buen rato sobre sus estudios y sus metas para el futuro.

Cuando la cena terminó todos se despidieron para ir a dormir, Luna se despidió un largo rato de su novio, para gran molestia del Xenophilius, luego converso brevemente con Harry y Ron y finalmente decidieron regresar a casa.

Ese chico se había comportado realmente amable, pero aún no impresionaba a Xenophilius Lovegood.

.

Padre e hija regresaban a casa, caminando en silencio, la familia Weasley les ofreció que usaran su chimenea y llegar a casa con ayuda de los polvos Flu, pero ambos se negaron, preferían caminar a casa y contemplar las estrellas, quién sabe, quizá y apareciera a plena luz de luna un Hikippon de Alas Rosas (****)

Al llegar a casa Xenophilius vio a su hija ir a su habitación, despidiéndose de él con el típico "Buenas noches papá" y un abrazo. Cuando la chica desapareció de su vista el fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de leche tibia.

La verdad es que no podía negar más el aire de felicidad que irradiaba su hija, era un aire muy parecido a cuando, luego del quinto curso de Hogwarts, Luna le platico de los amigos que había logrado en ese curso. Siempre hablaba de Ginny, pero ahora había más nombres para contar. Recordaba ver ese mismo aire de dicha cuando su hija pintaba en el techo de su cuarto el rostro de cinco personas. Ginny y Ron Weasley y tres rostros que no concia de vista pero de los que Luna le hablo con tanto esmero. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom.

Aun recordaba la gran sonrisa que tenía Luna al pintar cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos. La misma cara de dicha que tenía ahora cuando hablaba del tipo ese.

Su Luna era feliz.

Y él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Apresuro la leche, esperaba que Luna aún siguiera despierta. Quería hablar un poco más con ella. Desafortunadamente la muchacha ya estaba dormida. Quizá aún cansada por el viaje, o quizá por el día que había tenido con sus amigos.

Así que Xenophilius solo beso la frente de su hija deseándole buenas noches una vez más y dirigirse a su cuarto. Pero en vez de meterse a la cama solo vistió el pijama y se asomó por la ventana, el viento acariciaba gentilmente su cara.

— Nuestra hija ha crecido mucho Pandora —dijo al viento, convencido de que sus palabras llegarían a su difunta esposa— ya es toda una bruja, se parece tanto a ti, estoy seguro que estas muy orgullosa de ella —otra suave caricia que despeino su largo cabello rubio— ¿y sabes?, parece que al fin encontró el amor, pero yo no sé de eso —admitió con pesar, sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, solo sintiendo las suaves caricias del viento—. Tu sabes que nuestra Luna se parece mucho a ti, pero temo que ese tipo le haga daño, no quiero que este con él —el viento arrecio y su cabello se movió frenético con él, el señor Lovegood solo rio quedamente— sí, bueno, no te enojes, quizá si estoy siendo un poco sobreprotector, pero ¿sabes?, aún te echo de menos, y Luna aún lo hace, quedo tan destrozada cuando partiste, no volvió a ser la misma… no quiero que le pase algo así de nuevo.

El suave sonido del bosque nocturno que rodeaba su casa fue como una especie de arrullo.

—Sabes muy bien Pandora cuanto amo a nuestra pequeña, pero creo que me siento un poco solo de pensar que ella pronto me dejara solo —pronto se puso nostálgico, esto era una costumbre que tenía, hablar con su difunta esposa para contarle sus penas o las alegrías que tenía en su día a día desde que Pandora partió.

El viento arreció levemente antes de calmarse y convertirse en una suave caricia. Xenophilius estaba convencido de que era Pandora, hablándole desde la otra vida.

— Si, tienes razón —puntualizo su leve charla para, ahora si, ir a dormir.

.

El día siguiente llego finalmente y con este nuevamente visitaron a los Weasley, pues Luna aún quería charlar con Harry y Ron, y estar con su novio. Xenophilius se quedó en casa un rato más, debía supervisar que la nueva edición del Quisquilloso estuviera lista para imprimirse y entregarse.

Cuando finalmente todo se encontró en orden decidió emprender el camino hacia La Madriguera. Cuando estuvo en la propiedad pudo notar como un Gnomo salía corriendo.

— La tienen contra mí —dijo Scamander mientras hacia una mueca de vergüenza, su dedo índice estaba sangrante.

— No te preocupes, papá dice que la saliva de los Gnomos te bendicen con algunos dones. A mi me mordió uno hace algunos años —la chica le mostro el dedo donde el gnomo le había mordido el día de la boda del hijo mayor de los Weasley, había una pequeña cicatriz—, aún no me ha florecido ningún talento, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo aparecerá.

El chico le sonrió de una manera muy tierna a Luna, sin decir nada sobre la saliva. Xenophilius solo veía la escena.

— Oh, pues yo tendré dos dones porque ayer me mordió uno —y después dejo escapar una pequeña y melodiosa risa mientras lamia su herida, Luna se unió a él en una risa pequeña. Su luna sonreía mucho, pero casi no reía.

Ella era feliz. Ese chico la hacía feliz, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ¿verdad?

El suave viento acaricio su rostro en una rápida brisa.

Entonces ya todo estaba decidido.

.

La noche cayo rápidamente, ya debían volver a casa. Ron y Harry se iban esa misma noche, así que la señora Weasley se había lucido con una gran cena.

Cuando la cena termino ya todos se estaban despidiendo. Como Rolf era ajeno a esos dos hombres solo intercambio un rápido "adiós" y permaneció atrás mientras su chica y los señores Weasley se despedían de ellos.

— Rolf, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunto Xeno, tomando su decisión.

El muchacho se sorprendió levemente pero asintió, siguiendo al señor Lovegood hasta los jardines de La Madriguera.

— Quiero que me respondas con la verdad, y sé muy bien cuando la gente me miente —mintió descaradamente, no sabía cuándo la gente mentía, pero eso no lo debía saber el otro mago, el cual solo asintió.

— ¿Qué sientes realmente por Luna?, ¿la amas?, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerla feliz?, ¿qué tan feliz la harás?, ¿piensas casarte con ella? —las preguntas fluían sin control, hace unos momentos Luna le había dicho que ellos también regresarían a la Escuela mañana.

El muchacho se tensó un poco pero luego se relajó mientras sonreía, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Xenophilius, para que este supiera que no mentía a través de la mirada.

—Por lo que he podido apreciar usted señor Lovegood es muy protector con Luna, y eso está muy bien, ella es una chica muy fantástica. A veces eh visto como los demás alumnos de la escuela se meten con ella, así que entiendo las razones por las que se preocuparía por ella. Pero le juro por mi magia que jamás buscaría la manera de lastimarla. Es la bruja más increíble que eh tenido el placer de conocer. Es fuerte, muy inteligente y para nada soberbia con ello, es muy sencilla y alegre. Siento que junto a ella las cosas más sencillas son las más hermosas. Amo todo de su hija, su manera de ser, su manera de ver la vida y su manera de creer. Si tuviese que describir a la mujer perfecta esa sería Luna —mientras hablaba sus ojos brillaban tan fuertemente que mareaba un poco al señor Lovegood, pero el brillo era de amor, el rostro del chico se cubrió de un suave sonrojo—. No sabe lo feliz que me sentí cuando ella decidió salir conmigo, y quiero que sepa que cuando me gradué de la escuela y tenga una carrera vendré firmemente a pedirle la mano de su hija —prometió antes de sonreírle, haciendo una leve reverencia volvió adentro, dejando al mago mayor petrificado.

…

Xenophilius solo sonrió. Luego hizo una mueca pero finalmente volvió a sonreír.

.

Tal como Luna dijo, a la mañana siguiente ya hacía de nuevo el equipaje, una vez más saldría de la casa para seguir cumpliendo su sueño. Al medio día llego Rolf para irse juntos por Flu hacia las Redes Flu Internacionales (*****). Ya llevaban la maleta a mano cuando el señor Lovegood decidió darle un abrazo a su hija y otro, para sorpresa de los tres presentes, a Rolf.

— Sinceramente no me hace gracia que estés con Luna —finalmente dijo cuándo se separó del muchacho, Luna le miro largo y tendido pero sin comentar nada, el muchacho puso cara de sorpresa—. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo tan feliz como ahora, así que creo que está bien para mi si Luna sale con un chico como tú, pero te juro que si le rompes el corazón o le haces algo no saldrás impune.

— Si llego a hacerle algo a Luna, señor, juro que me hare pagar a mí mismo por ello.

Luna solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin comentar nada, beso la mejilla de su padre y se despidió de él.

— Eso espero muchacho. Adiós, cuídense mucho y estudien duro.

— Adiós

Ambos magos usaron el flu y finalmente el señor Lovegood se relajó. Esto era lo mejor.

.

— No llores papá —decía Luna, tratando de calmar al mago que lloraba fuertemente.

— No esto llorando querida, es solo que un _breeze_ (******) que se me metio en el ojo —se defendió el hombre.

Luna solo le sonrió con cariño— baja un poco papá, voy a soplarlo de tu ojo.

Xenophilius hizo caso a la petición de su hija y dejo que ella le soplara en el ojo mientras acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza.

— ¿Ya se fue?

— Si, ya no está —limpió un poco más su cara con la manga de su túnica, tratando de dejar de llorar.

Su hija estaba bella y radiante. Vestía una túnica con algunos bonitos bordados hechos por ella misma de color amarillo. Llevaba también unos pendientes de unas rosas exóticas de Nueva Zelanda que, según los lugareños, bendecían a las novias con felicidad eterna. En su cuello llevaba un bonito collar de plata labrada que fue alguna vez propiedad de Pandora, seguro querría que su retoño lo llevará el día más importante de su vida.

Xenophilius vestía con su mejor túnica de gala color amarilla.

Llevaba a su bebe al altar.

La boda era en un lugar precioso de Nueva Zelanda donde su hija y futuro esposo había descubierto nuevas plantas para la sanación moderna. Había un gran claro con algunas flores silvestres creciendo sin preocupaciones hacia el cielo. Una gran carpa con muchas flores adornándola cubría el altar donde su hija se enlazaría en matrimonio. Las sillas estaban adornadas de color amarillo, los colores del sol para asegurar felicidad al matrimonio, con los muchos invitados ya en su lugar. Habían muchos ex alumnos de Hogwarts, más específicamente, amigos de Luna, los Weasley eran fácilmente distinguibles con sus rojizas cabelleras. Los amigos de Luna ya se habían casado y estaban sentados juntos. Salvo Ginny y Hermione que eran damas de honor de su hija.

Habían venido algunos familiares a presenciar la feliz unión, podía ver a lo lejos a Molly secar su rostro con su pañuelo bordado.

A los pies del altar el mago que auspiciaría la ceremonia y el novio. Rolf Scamander. El hombre vestía también con una túnica de gala color amarillo girasol, con un girasol en el bolsillo del pecho. Sonrió radiante a Luna, la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Padre e hija se abrían paso hasta el altar, Xenophilius quería llorar, pero en las bodas las lágrimas no estaban permitidas. Una boda era motivo de dicha, no de tristeza. Aunque había veces que esa dicha era tan grande que quería escaparse de su ser en forma de lágrimas.

Finalmente llego a los pies del altar donde entrego la mano de su hija al hombre que sin duda la haría muy feliz.

— Cuídala bien —dijo mientras Luna tomaba la mano de Rolf

— Siempre —prometió antes de sonreírle con amor a su hija—. Estas muy guapa Luna —le oyó decir mientras regresaba a su asiento junto al matrimonio Weasley.

La ceremonia prosiguió con tranquilidad mientras el suave viento mecía los cabellos de los invitados, seguro era Pandora bendiciendo la unión.

Con una sonrisa se limpió una lágrima que quería correr y aplaudió fuertemente cuando los dos, ahora esposos, se besaron.

Esperaba de todo corazón que Luna fuera feliz con ese mago. Y sin duda lo sería

 _Finite_

* * *

 **(*) Mimblethinkles, pensaba en un nombre para alguna criatura mágica, uno que sonara tan raros como los de Luna y eso salió, no son nada especial y no significa nada especial. Simplemente, más de las excentricidades de esta particular y adorable familia.**

 **(**)Bueno, otra anotación que querría hacer seria sobre la escuela a la que pudo ir Rolf. Poco sabemos de él, si sabemos que su abuelo fue a Hogwarts, pero más de ello nadie sabe nada. Así que yo pienso que alguno de sus padres pudo ser del extranjero de Inglaterra y por eso Rolf pudo haber estudiado en otro lugar como Durmstrang. Además el nombre de Rolf tiene orígenes escandinavos, por lo que bien pudo ir a la misma escuela que Krum. O esa es mi teoría. Además pienso que luego de Hogwarts Luna siguió estudiando y pudo ir a otra escuela, una especializada en la biología y zoología mágica. De allí nació la Escuela Scamander. La razón por la que le puse a esta escuela como el nombre de Scamander es porque pensó que luego del éxito de su libro el mismo Newton pudo haber inspirado a más jóvenes magos y brujas a ser magizoologos, y por eso se creó la escuela, aunque no me decido si la creo el mismo Newton o si alguien más la creo y la nombro "Scamander" en honor al naturalista.**

 **(***) Bien, esto tiene una segunda parte que cuenta los momentos en pequeños drabbles en el mismo capítulos de los momentos de Rolf y Luna, quería incluirlos aquí, pero preferí no hacerlo, quería que esta parte se centrase principalmente en el señor Lovegood y el cómo decide si Rolf se merece a su hija o no.**

 **(****) Yep, otra criatura mágica que no existe ni en los libros ni nada por el estilo, pero ya ven que tan excéntricos son ellos… ¿no? ;w;**

 **(*****) Redes Flu Internacionales. Lo leí en otro fic, no recuerdo en cual exactamente, pero hablaba de una red flu internacional para conectar otros países entre sí mediante este transporte mágico. Creo que es una manera muy razonable de viajar a otro país XD No tengo idea si es algo cannon de los libros o algo que allá dicho J. K., pero yo lo implementare aquí porque me suena muy razonable. No me imagino a los magos usando un traslador para ir desde tan lejos, imagínense las repercusiones con los ministerios de magia de cada país, o volar en una escoba por millas y millas me suena muy descabellado. Así que hagamos de cuenta que la red flu puede conectarse internacionalmente, con qué, ¡pues magia!**

 **(******) Breeze, pues le pedí un consejo a mi hermana pequeña sobre alguna criatura mágica lo suficientemente pequeña para meterse a los ojos de la gente, aunque claro, yo solo pretendía que me inventara un nombre porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguno, y pues ella me dijo "Breezes", aparentemente salen en My Litter Ponny (ella es fan de eso) y son como ponis pequeños que se meten en los ojos de otros ponis, así que pensé que ese nombre estaría bien. El único que no me eh inventado lol.**


End file.
